Dorky Demon Brother
by AniHanyouVampire
Summary: Len is a demon in love with his sister, but now he has turned as dorky as ever. What happens when an girl who's face looks identical to his sister's shows up claiming to be his guardian angel? How will the demon Len deal with that? LenxRin, LenxRui, LenxMiku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Vocaloids… ever… don't trust me? Want me to–?!**

***beep* CUT!**

* * *

Dorky Demon Brother

* * *

Len entered the door, "I'm home. Oh man, is it cold outside."

He removed his shoes and set them neatly beside the wall. As he was fixing his watch, he heard someone run down the stairs.

"Onii-chan!" Rin glomped him.

Len blushed, "R-Rin, not now!" Len pulled away from her, and ran upstairs to his room. He sat in his desk, and turned on his computer.

Len Kagamine was a 17 year old demon, who was in love with his twin sister, who was also a demon. After a year of 'Spice', Len had moved here with Rin, and has been here for half a year. Rin had skipped some grades, so has already graduated from school.

Len started to change his clothes, taking off his pants. Suddenly the door opened.

"Wha- Luka!? Don't just walk in!" Len blushed as he covered himself.

Luka giggled, "Whoops, anyways, dinner's ready," she closed the door.

Luka Megurine was another demon who met them by chance and decided to follow and live with them. Len wasn't sure why he had even allowed this to happen though.

Len decided to stop thinking about all these past events. After he finished changing, he walked downstairs.

Len grabbed a banana as he started for the front door.

"You should wake up earlier so you can take your time in the morning," Rin remarked, waving at him as he walked past her.

He sat near the doorway and put on his shoes, "I'm totally fine the way I am."

Standing up, he waved his banana at Rin, "I'm going."

Rin gave a nod in return, "See ya."

The blonde demon walked outside and was quickly greeted as always.

"Len!"

"Yo, Neru!"

Neru was Len's best (COUGHonlyCOUGH) friend.

"Geez, school again, when am I ever gonna graduate?" Len sighed as he stuffed his banana in his face. Neru didn't reply right away as she just then received a text.

"You're never gonna because your DUMB," Neru stated, texting away on her phone.

"Ouch, right in the heart, how did Rin get all the brains?" Len stopped, "Hey, I just realized something."

"What is it this time?" Neru asked, looking back at him.

"This is bad," Len paused dramatically, "I-I think I'm turning into a dork!"

Neru stared at him blankly, "Of course you have, you always have been."

Len recoiled, "Eck, how blunt of you."

They continued walking and there was no sound for a while besides Neru's fingers texting away.

"Ah, we're here."

Neru led the slightly offended Len into the school building. While walking to their classroom, they were disturbed by no one. Len sighed as he recalled his days as a popular womanizer. The girls fawned over him from the second he entered the campus to the second he walked out. But now his dorkiness and Neru's menacing aura prevents anyone from wanting to approach them.

"Good morning, Len-san!" someone called out, snapping him out from his daydreams.

"Huh, did someone just talk to me?" Len asked to himself, staring at Neru.

"Don't act like that, of course someone did," she said, not even looking up from her cell.

Len turned to his right to see a teal twin tailed girl, smiling right at him.

"Umm, uh, hello?" Len replied, "who are you?"

"Y-you don't remember me?" the girl asked, looking like she might cry.

"Lol, you're gonna make her cry," Neru giggled at Len's panicked face.

Suddenly a loud voice broke the tension, "BULLY! HOW DARE YOU MAKE HER CRY!?"

"What, Teto, what are you doing! Don't shout!" Len growled at the over confident girl, Teto, who made the outburst. She was standing on a chair that was randomly in the middle of the hallway.

"Ha! Nobody can tell me what to do!"

Len sighed as he scratched his head, "Really? What gave you the audacity to be able to stand up to be like that?"

Teto pointed at Len, "Is this the declaration of a bout? Then I accept!"

He swatted at her, "Don't point. Also, I'm not challenging you, just calm Miku down, okay?"

"Ah, so you do remember me!" the teal head exclaimed, suddenly cheerful. Teto quickly pulled her away from Len.

"You're attacks are futile!" she proclaimed, turning on a megaphone that she grabbed out from under her skirt, "You CASANOVA!"

Luckily, Len had earplugs ready as always.

* * *

"And why are you following me home?" Len glared at the three girls behind him.

Teto stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms triumphantly, "I see you've given up, you can't withstand our aura after all…"

That's all Len heard because he continued walking, tuning them out as he took out a book. When he arrived home, he greeted Rin as always in a blushing matter. Teto, Miku, and Neru invited themselves in and immediately dived into the kotatsu.

"I'm going to my room."

Rin stopped him from going by grabbing his wrist, "C'mon, Len, their you're guests, be a good host. I didn't raise you like that."

Len couldn't say no to her, "Fine, even though you didn't raise me…"

He walked in an orderly manner to the three overexcited girls, "What would you like to order?"

Teto threw a pillow at his face, "I didn't know this was a café, Casanova-san."

"Yeah, shouldn't you be dressed as a butler?" Neru teased.

"And call us ojou-samas!" Teto added.

"Ah, can I prepare the drinks?" Miku asked, moving to stand up.

A light bulb went over Len's head, "Yeah, you can prepare for these two, I'm not thirsty. I'll just grab a banana."

Miku nodded and skipped over to the kitchen. Len snickered as he glanced at the two girls who didn't know what was coming to them.

Soon, Miku returned with three cups of, as expected, leek juice. Len could already smell the revolting fluid and beamed. Meanwhile, Neru and Teto were frightened out of their pants as they saw Miku approaching with the green liquid.

* * *

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Neru remarked, glaring at Len.

"Yes, absolutely amused," Len replied with grin as he continued doing his homework.

Teto stuck her tongue out at him, "Geeky Casanova."

Len would be generally insulted by that, but let it go this time, "Geeky, huh? Hey, Miku! Teto wants more juice!"

"Ah, nooooooooooo!" Teto jumped so high, her head almost touched the ceiling.

Len chuckled, "Revenge is sweet."

Teto glared at Len menacingly, but he ignored her, singing, "Yes, soooo sweet, I'll get diabeteeeees."

"I hope you get cavities, too," Teto stated, sitting back down as Miku entered with another cup.

After a while, Teto had had enough, "I'm going!"

"Haha, give up?" Len questioned, sitting back on the couch, looking like a demon. Well, he was one, but…

"Stupid Len! You Devil Casanova!" and with that, Teto stormed out of the house.

"My, did she not like my juice?" Miku asked.

Neru awkwardly patted her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll want more, just don't give any to me, okay?"

"Alright, promise!"

Neru stood up in triumphantly and gave Len a victory thumbs up, "Well, I'm going now, I guess… C'mon, Miku!"

"Oh, right," Miku stumbled to get up, "Thanks for having me, Len-san, see you at school."

Len nodded and smiled, "Thanks for helping with the reve- I mean see ya, love ya!"

Miku blushed and ran out quickly, Neru following her.

Rin walked into the room, "Aww, they're gone, I saw one of them storm off crying and the other blushing. What did you do this time, Onii-chan?"

Len scratched his cheek, "Nothing."

Rin jumped onto her stomach in his lap, "C'mon, tell me!"

His face turned red and tried to push her off, "Rin!"

* * *

**Heya! Just a short fic coming up.**

**Ah, Neru's in here. Probably the only fic I will put her in. Hey, I needed her to fill the best friend role. Also the only role she will be filling. Not a Neru fan, but having her as the evil Len stalker in some fics is tiring because you shouldn't hate on her. Hate on Rinto MWAHAHA… just kidding…**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dorky Demon Brother

* * *

"C'mon, Rin, get off," Len whined, "It's been almost 30 minutes, I need to get dinner ready."

"But doesn't Luka always cook," Rin said, "Is something wrong?"

Len blushed even redder as he thought of something perverted, "It's not like that…"

"Ah, you're face went bright red! You were just thinking of something dirty, weren't you!?" Rin asked sitting up in his lap.

Len shook his head, "No, not at all!"

"Do you not like me anymore? Am I annoying?" Rin asked, having puppy eyes and fake tears. Though Len couldn't tell fake ones from real tears.

He sighed, giving up as he rested his head on hers, "Fine, you can stay! And you're not annoying, okay, you know I love you most…"

Len gulped, time to tell the truth!

"Dinner!"

Len growled, _'Dang it, Luka!'_

Rin then abruptly stood up from Len's lap and he fell over and hit his head on the ground. He soon awoke and realized he had snoozed off, or rather, blacked out. He was laying on Rin's lap.

"Are you awake? Sorry I stood up like that," she apologized, blushing, "It's just that… well…"

The blushing Rin was too much, Len turned over to his stomach and buried his face into her lap, _'She smells so nice... I'm such a pervert…'_

"Um, O-Onii-chan? W-We should go eat dinner," Rin remarked, unsure what was wrong with him. A flustered Rin was great, too.

"A-Are… you drooling?" Rin bent down to look at his face. Len jumped up, humiliated again, "Um, yeah, I'm so hungry, haha, the thought of food just sent my mouth off..."

Rin wiped the drool off the thighs, "Okay then…"

Len walked out of the room, laughing awkwardly. He arrived at the kitchen, and Luka looked at him as though he had bananas up his nose. He had done that once before, and that was the exact same look she gave him.

"Len, you should go rest, you might be ill," Luka said.

"Haha, very funny, Luka," Len's face was serious fast.

Luka went back to cooking. In the meantime, Rin walked in, "Hey, dinner ready?"

Len looked over Luka's shoulder, feigning interest, "Yeah, what's cooking?"

"If you don't move…" Luka stated threateningly. Len backed away. Scary Luka is scary.

Luka turned around to Rin and announced sweetly, "We're having hamburger steak, why don't you set the table, Rin?"

"Yay!" Rin grabbed Len, "Come, you too, Onii-chan! Don't stand around and be useless!"

"Huh, but–" he was cut off as Rin dragged off to the dinner table.

* * *

"Alright, I'm going out," Len said, putting on his shoes.

"Where are you going? Take me with you!" Rin asked, popping out of nowhere.

Len was slightly startled, "Just grocery shopping, just keep a watch on the house, okay?"

He patted her head and then left the pouting Rin. Len wished he could just stare at his album full of all of Rin's cute faces. B-But he didn't have that kind of album, because that would be creepy.

After buying what he needed, Len took a detour through the park on the way back. Watching kids run around, couples being lovey-dovey, and family's taking walks calmed him quite well. But the peace was broken by a sudden yell from the sky, "WATCH OUT!"

Even though the warning, Len wasn't able to move out of the way as someone fell on him, both persons giving out an "Ow."

Len opened one eye, finding himself face to face with a girl who looked like Rin, except she had black hair and amber colored eyes. Len slightly blushed by the resemblance and grew even redder when he realized everyone was staring at them. He grabbed the girl by the wrist and flung her over to the nearest tree, where he hid behind, too. He made sure to stay a few feet away from here, because he felt uneasy around her for some reason. He looked her up and down before interrogating her, "Who are you?"

The girl smiled, "Well, first, are you Len Kagamine?"

"Y-Yeah," Len said, "How do you know my name? What are you here for?"

She gave a salute, "Rui Kagene at your service, just call me Rui!"

"Ok, Rui, now, who exactly are you?"

"I'm your guardian angel!"

"Huh?"

Rui gave a bow, "I'm here to help and protect you!"

Len stared at her blankly. For some reason, he really wanted to not believe what she said. But he _was_ a demon after all, and that means angels can exist, too. But demons and angels are mortal enemies, so why would he have a guardian angel?

Len stepped back uneasily, "Look, I'm not sure I comprehend, you _do_ know I'm a demon, right?"

Rui cocked her head, "Demon? That's right, I do remember reading something like that…"

"Yeah, so I can't have a guardian angel, right?"

"Why not?" Rui asked, "Also, what's a demon?"

Len almost fell over. She didn't know what a demon even was, no wonder. He sighed and fixed his collar, "Demons and angels are mortal enemies, so you can't be mine, okay? Capiche?"

"Mortal enemies? Why?"

"W-Well," Len started, feeling uncomfortable because of her angel aura and innocence, "Angels are justice, and demons are evil, that's why… so… just leave me alone."

Rui puzzled expression changed to a troubled one, "But I can't, I was ordered to do this. It's my duty as a guardian angel! I'll get scolded by my brother if I just leave you now!"

"Calm down, fine, you can stay, just keep your distance, okay?" Len retreated from the approaching angel. Then, because he knew she would ask why, added, "Your angel aura suffocates us demons."

Rui took a few steps back, "Okay, I got it!"

Len sighed and turned to go back home, letting Rui follow behind. When he arrived home, he wondered how he would explain her to Luka and Rin, _'Well, they'll understand she's a guardian angel, right?'_

He was correct, and both of the girls welcomed Rui, not even worrying over the fact that she was an angel. Luka was cautious, though, and made sure she wasn't too close to her. Rin, on the other hand, didn't care how close she got. Len noticed Rui's angel aura didn't even seem to affect her in any way, _'Maybe Rin really is an angel, after all.'_

After dinner, Rin and Rui went up to play video games in Len's room, or rather, they all barged into his room and forced him to play with them. Len was twice as uneasy as he usually was because now he was wedged between his beloved sister, who he was always anxious around, and a guardian angel, who just being nearby, suffocated him.

"Hmm, are you okay, Onii-chan?" Rin questioned, eating another potato chip, "You look unwell."

"I-It's fine," Len reassured her, though his face did the opposite by turning bluer when Rui leaned onto him to reach for another chip from Rin.

"Hey, Rui, why don't you stop eating for now, it's bad to eat too much chips, you'll get you fat," Len remarked, chokingly.

"Get fat?" Rui said in a questioning way, as if she had no idea what he was talking about, "Do you not like fat people?"

"Hmm?" Len tried to recollect himself as Rui leaned back and answered without thinking, "S-Sure, I mean girls look more attractive without so much fat, right?"

Rin hit him in the head, "Don't criticize like that! You're opinion doesn't matter, does it? Don't listen to him, Rui-chan."

Even though she said that, Rin pushed the potato chips away from her, "B-But I guess it's bad to eat too much chips, we just ate dinner after all."

"Then mind if I eat the rest?" Rui asked, obviously not listening to her.

"Huh? Sure, go ahead," she handed the bowl over to her, and watched as she ate the rest hungrily, even though she had eaten six bowls of rice during dinner. What an appetite. Meanwhile, Len, who was knocked out during this little exchange after being hit by Rin, gained consciousness and wiped his drool from his face and yawned, "Good morning, Rin."

Rin raised her eyebrows, "Morning? What nonsense are you talking?"

Len was saved from embarrassment when Luka opened on the door and announced it bedtime. Rin gave Len a good night hug and waved goodbye before heading to her room. Len fell onto his bed and fell asleep, forgetting about Rui.

* * *

The next day he awoke and the first thing he saw was Rui's sleeping face. Her aura made him too terrified to think about how cute her face was. He jumped up, horrified, and almost fell off the bed. He wish he did, as facing Rui was much worse. He then discovered the reason why he didn't fall off was because he was awkwardly and tightly wrapped up in his blankets, and Rui's body pressed up against his legs just made it more unpleasant. Len sighed, _'This was not gonna get any better, is it?'_

* * *

**Rui enters…**

**And that's all I have to say… yeah…**

**Hope you enjoyed… bye…**


	3. Chapter 3

Dorky Demon Brother

* * *

Len looked over his shoulder nervously. Rui had just transferred to his class like in any cliché situation. She now was following him everywhere. This was bad in two ways. One, rumors might spread because of this. Even though Len was an ex-womanizer already, he would never want that happening again, no matter how much he thought about it dreamily. He already had the nickname Casanova! The other reason this was bad is because no matter how you looked at this, Rui WAS an angel after all, and Len was a demon. This wasn't gonna end well, and Len wasn't looking for some crappy forbidden love situation.

Well, no use just walking around aimlessly with a loose angel behind him, right? He turned and sighed, "Rui-sa~n, just how long are you gonna follow me?"

"Huh? I can't? But it's my–!"

Len put his hand on her mouth, "Enough with that excuse! Also don't go blurting out weird things in public!"

Rui pouted and pulled his hand away, "It smells like ramen."

"I ate a DELUXE order of ramen for lunch, I bet you're jealous," Len teased her, grinning devilishly. Well, the best choice of action would be to make her hate you so much that she leaves, right?

"I-I'm not! But since, you ate lunch without me, take responsibility!"

Len shoved her away, but gently. After seeing that that didn't pull a reaction from her, he proceeded to just walk away.

"H-Hey, where are you going!?" Rui called after him, "I said take responsibility!"

* * *

Len shivered as he entered the right amount of coins into the vending machine. It was evening and the weather hasn't seem to warm up at all. He sighed, he wished he was back at home in the kotatsu, but he was forced to look for Rui, who has been missing since he left her, "Finally, she's gone. I shouldn't have to look for that idiot angel... I should just hang around here for a while, then head home and say I couldn't find her…"

Len took a seat on a bench and picked up the hot chocolate from the machine. He didn't open it, keeping it in his hands for warmth. As he sat, he started thinking about Rui again. She could be freezing somewhere...

She didn't have a jacket, now did she…?

* * *

Len finally found her, shivering in the bushes. He sighed and pressed the still warm hot chocolate against her cheek, and she practically jumped a mile in the air. She turned her head and they both had a good look at each other. Rui had tears in her eyes that were wide with grief. When Rui realized it was him standing in front of her, she nearly exploded with anger, "Len-kun, you idiot! How could you leave me out here!? Don't you know how c-cold it w-was, a-and…"

Len motioned her closer. Rui leaned in foolishly, and received a flick on the forehead, "Ow!"

Before she could reach for her forehead, though, Len rubbed it for her, instead and handed her the hot chocolate, "You know, you really are naïve, how could you not find your way back home? Geez… making Rin worry like that."

Rui wasn't listening to him at all, though, as she kept rubbing the warm can against her cheeks. Len noticed that she really was cold, and took off his scarf. He wrapped it around Rui's own neck, which took her by surprise as her face flushed red.

"Anyways, I didn't look for you just because I was worried, okay? It's only because I felt a little guilty and just stumbled up upon you, that's all. O-Otherwise, I would've just left you."

Len scratched his cheek, convincing himself he only helped her because she looked like Rin, "A-Anyways, let's go home before you catch something, you are already starting to look red."

He held out his hand slightly, "You should go take a nice warm bath, sounds okay?"

Rui giggled and tackled his arm, "Len, you really are nice after all! I'm starting to really like you!"

Len face palmed. Instead of making her hate him, he did the exact opposite. Mission failed thoroughly…

* * *

**Next chapter is final one.**

**Yup, quite a short fic, I wasn't planning any development or real plot for this story anyway.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dorky Demon Brother

* * *

"Onii-chan, listen to this! It's an emergency, Onii-chan!"

Len quickly closed what he was reading as Rin barged through his door, "W-What is it, Rin? Can't you see I'm trying to study?"

Though the truth was, he was reading a new edition doujinshi. But she didn't need to know that.

"Look at this," Rin held up an envelope sealed with a rose sticker.

Len cocked his head, "What is it?"

"C-Can't you see? It's a love letter!"

Len almost flew out of his chair, but was able to keep calm, "Are you sending it!?"

Rin shook her head, "Of course not! Don't be rude! I received it!"

"Oh I see, w-well, it has nothing to do with me, now does it?" Len turned back in his chair and continued reading his doujinshi. He shouldn't be all jealous just over a feeble letter from a probably inferior guy.

"Onii-chan, I'm not done with you, yet!" Rin pounded his back in frustration when he didn't answer her, "Onii-chan, this is serious. I don't know how I should reply!"

Len sighed and scratched his forehead, "Well, who sent you it?"

"Mikuo-san, one of your classmates."

Len scrunched up the papers on his desk in his fist, "Man, that Mikuo, what a traitor. I knew he wasn't hanging around me annoyingly without a reason."

"Hmm? What was that?"

"I-It's nothing!" Len loosened his collar and cleared his throat. Though he didn't like it, it was time to be a good big brother, "Mikuo isn't a bad guy, I think it would be fine to give him a chance."

"Oh, but that…"

"Hmm?"

"Never mind," Rin remarked, "I'll give him a reply tomorrow. Thanks for listening to me, Onii-chan, good night."

She gave him a peck on his forehead and then waved before skipping out of his room. Len put his head down on his desk after she left. He regretted what he had just said, but it's not like he lied. That's right, no feeling down, it was a matter of time before she moved on, "That idiot, Mikuo…"

* * *

When Rin arrived home, she found Len sitting on the couch lazily, reading the odd looking doujinshi she saw yesterday, "I'm home, Onii-chan."

Len jumped and threw the doujinshi out the window in a panic, "Shoot, why did I do that!?"

"Um, Onii-chan?"

"Oh, Rin! Welcome home! Don't worry about that, I was practicing throwing… for baseball. I-I can retrieve it later," he sat back down.

Rin walked behind the couch and put her chin on her hands, beaming at him. Len felt nervous by her radiant mood, "What happened with Mikuo, today?"

"Don't worry, I tried my best to reject him."

"I see… well, that… wait, did you say 'reject'?"

Rin nodded sheepishly, "It's not like I didn't like it, but I had someone I liked."

"Liked? Wait, so that means what I said to you yesterday was useless!? After all the trouble!?" Len rested his face on his hands to blow off steam. Though, he was relieved that she wasn't dating yet.

Rin nodded, not noticing what he was doing, "Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay, I'm the one who jumped to conclusions," Len stated. He then realized what she had just said to him, "Wait, more importantly, who is the one you like?"

"Eh? The one I like!?"

Len nodded and leaned in to listen to her. He cracked his knuckles, feeling ready to crack the lucky guy's skull open. Rin looked at him and blushed, "I-It's… no one!"

She then dashed off to her room in a flurry and Len was left wondering why she did that. He sighed and went outside to find his doujinshi. Looks like there might be another rival for him.

The pains of being in love with your innocent sister…

* * *

Rin sat in her room, still blushing from her conversation with Len, "Stupid Onii-chan, you don't understand how I feel."

The pains of being in love with your dense brother…

* * *

**Fin. That's all. Well, see ya folks.**

**I kinda want some more Miku, but no. Why? Cause it's done.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
